The Shadows of Evil
by mjw96
Summary: Jason is faced with neglect and the challenges over the trouble that his vampire friends put him through on a daily basis. When Jason is confronted with another lot of trouble from 'shadows' his friends think it's a load of nonsense and won't believe him, not even his own girlfriend. Will they finally believe him when it's too late or will Jason have to deal with all this alone.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry if it isn't very good, i don't usually write stories.**

* * *

As the sky grew dark I started to Sienna's House. The streets glowed with light from the bright full moon positioned in the middle of the sky, looking down at the world. All of a sudden I felt a chill run through my body, and I turned around to notice a shadow moving across the road. I knew it wasn't mine, but whose shadow was it? It felt like somebody was following me.

I continued walking not having a care in the world to the person (or thing) following me.  
'Sienna's house is only 500 metres away, so just keep walking and don't run!' I said underneath my breath.

The wind started to pick up and I felt a soft cold touch on my right leg then a sudden pull which had enough force to pull me to the ground. I didn't have enough strength to get myself back up, but what pulled me down? There is only myself here. I kept trying to pull myself up but I was too weak.  
'The more you try, the harder it will get and the weaker you will be!' the voice was cold as they spoke into my ear.  
I continued to struggle until I heard a sudden snap, it was a faint snap.

My legs now pinned to the middle of the road. As the moon's light shone directly on me, I noticed a dark shadow at my legs. It noticed the moons direct light and squirmed across to the darkness and out of eye contact. I leapt up onto my feet as quickly as I could and ran hoping whatever it was wouldn't come back and attack me.

Sienna was sitting on the stairs in front of her front door, with a worried look on her face. I paused and watched the emotion running through her mind and reflecting on her face. As I started heading up the stairs, Sienna had gone inside. I checked my watch and it was 11pm, I was really late to meet Sienna, we were meant to go out for dinner at 7. I turned back around and called dad to come pick me up so I didn't bother Sienna. I didn't want to walk home that night after what had happened just before, thank god dad's available to pick me up when I need him.

**

* * *

**

Please Reveiw if you like this or if i should add anything to it in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Okay so I haven't been on here for a very long time but I've decided to return as I've recently re-read the books over the holidays. I'm hoping my writing technique has some what improved since last time. Please leave me notes, reviews, anything you wish. Your feed back is always welcome as I put it towards my next chapter. **

"Jason, hurry up and get up. Some of us wish to get to school at a reasonable time!" Dani yelled from the bathroom down the hall.

I was in no mood whatsoever to even step foot out of the door and go to school. The torment of having to see Sienna after last night was the last thing I wanted to go through. Sienna and I rarely have problems in our relationship over things that have happened, but somehow I think last night is just the start of many problems to come our way.

"Jason, can you seriously hurry up! We both have to be at school in 20 minutes and it's not like it is a 2 minute drive." Dani screeched from my door. There was no way out of not getting out of bed now since Dani was standing right in my doors frame.

"About time you got to school, I was about ready to send out some sort of search party for you. Thought you might of been eaten alive but a bloodlust vampire or something along those lines?" Adam commented as he noticed Jason walking to his seat in class. "Why the late show anyways? Did you sleep through your alarm or another problem at state once again?"

"Just didn't really feel up to coming to school today, not really keen for that History exam I have today." Now that was just a complete lie, especially since it's not even mid semester and no exams are around this time. What Adam doesn't know won't hurt him at this stage, I'm sure.

"Seems reasonable. Well all I'm looking forward to at this stage is break, I'm starving!" I swear that Adam thought about his stomach 75% of the time compared to anything else that's happening around him, besides anything to do with movies. "Oh, since I know you're really terrible with keeping up with the whole grapevine scenario I thought I'd mention if you had heard about the new guy at all? I'm not to sure if he is a V but he seemed to be struct in the crowd as soon as she walked through the gates this morning and he has the looks to fit that crowd too."

"I can't really say that I knew about this, but thank you for telling me I guess!" I wasn't too sure on what to think about this. Half of the time someone new to DeVere High is either a good thing or it is just a lead towards trouble. I've had my fair share of trouble and I am seeming to be getting myself into more trouble already after last night that I'm hoping this new guy isn't going to make things more of a hassle around here.

I walked with Adam over to the courtyard with the others for lunch. They were all sitting in a circle as always. My eyes were searching for Sienna and also for this so called 'new guy' but both of them were not in the crowd. Sienna is probably getting food, well I was hoping. I just really want to explain to her what happened last night, it wasn't like not going out to dinner with her last night was deliberate. She knows I wouldn't intend on not showing up unless I contacted her before hand.

"Hey Jason! Haven't seen you all morning. Was waiting to hear if you had died from some attack on the way to school as you are always getting yourself into damage, aren't you?" Belle always liked to make me smile, she was always so caring and trying to be positive around others. Especially since Dom died and that had a huge impact on her.

"Well you know, It's not a breeze hanging out with a bunch of people like you lot. Danger always seems to be in the same sentenced as vampires around here." I laughed in response to Belle.

"Have you met Justin yet by any chance?" Belle questioned.

"No I haven't, but Adam told me about him this morning." I really need to start catching onto this fast grapevine around DeVere.

"Oh, well he's coming now with Sienna. He looks kind of intimidating at first but really he's really not, he's actually really nice and sweet!" I turned around to see Sienna walking next to Justin. I didn't really fancy Justin one bit straight when I saw him. Not because of the way he looks, but with the way him and Sienna having their arms locked around each others arms. Did I not catch on to something that has happened? I'm pretty sure I would know by now if Sienna and I were no longer together. Even Belle and Adam noticed from the emotions on my face how I was feeling about seeing this right in front of me.

Belle tried to break some of the tension that I was feeling at this point by introducing me to Justin. "Hey Justin, this is Jason Freeman. The old new kid around here now by the looks of things since you're here!" I did not like Justin one single bit.

"Hi Jason, good to meet you" Justin grinning at me.

"Hi, good to meet you too." I tried to be cut him some slack, only because it was his first day here. "Hey um, Sienna could I talk to you please?"

She stood in front of me like everything was suddenly like it always was. She smiled and then placed her warm, moist lips upon mine. I tried to say something but she just hushed me and kissed me again. She always knows the best way to shut me up, I almost obey and just smile. Whilst she kissed me again I heard a soft growl in her throat. This growl lead to a loud high pitched scream, a scream that got everyone in the group up onto their feet and surrounding us. Something is wrong, something is incredibly wrong!

**A.N: Well that's it so far! I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. Also could you feel free on telling me if I need to start making my chapters longer as I'm aware that they aren't all that long. Thank you for reading and please _Review. _  
**


End file.
